


Услуга

by Leona, whatnotness



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, PWP, бездуховная стыдливая нц в ванной
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leona/pseuds/Leona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnotness/pseuds/whatnotness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если джентльмену оказывают дружескую услугу, стоит её принять.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Услуга

Конечно, он идёт прямо к Гарри домой. Куда ещё ему идти после такого задания — к матери на глаза, показываться залитым грязью, жижей и чужой кровью? Ага, именно так и нужно говорить ей привет. Да и сестрёнка будет рада.  
Поэтому он идёт к Гарри, вернее, ковыляет и у порога уже едва перебирает ногами. Усталость накрывает его неожиданно, только упрямство не даёт уснуть под тем вот замечательным и пышным кустом. Не то что ему впервой было бы спать вот так.  
Гарри встречает его на пороге: по взгляду не разобрать, насколько он осуждает потрёпанный внешний вид, но навскидку Эггси дал бы что-то среднее. Между «это недостойно» и «будешь шить новый костюм сам».  
— Я умею шить, — говорит Эггси, потому что ему нужно что-то сказать.  
Кажется, это было не приветствие.  
— Замечательно, — кивает Гарри. — Принесу тебе швейный набор в ванную.  
В ванной у Гарри дохлая псина, раздеваться там Эггси вовсе не улыбается, но чёрт, не в его положении выбирать. Тем не менее, Гарри ведёт его вглубь дома, открывает все двери — как только не воротит нос. Эггси прекрасно знает, как от него несёт.  
Самому тошно.  
Другая ванная оказывается большой, светлой, размером с его бывшую комнату — и в ней даже нет дохлой псины. Видя себя в зеркале, Эггси наконец понимает, как же дерьмово выглядит.  
Только костюм ему жаль.  
— Это было дурацкое задание.  
— Безусловно.  
— Меня пытались утопить в цементе!  
— Такое случается, — говорит Гарри, выкладывая на тумбу белоснежные полотенца, — когда ты имеешь дело с мафией. И раздевайся, ты и так запачкал мне весь дом.  
— Ваша горничная будет недовольна.  
Эггси не знает, с чего начать, но всё же скидывает пиджак; на пол тот падает с каким-то противным чавкающим звуком.  
— Моя горничная убирала вещи и похуже. Недовольным останется мой ковёр.  
Под ногами у Эггси правда милый коврик, но его, пожалуй, придётся выбросить. Сомнительно, что он переживал на своём веку потёки крови и прочие сопутствующие их работе вещи.  
Когда он стягивает рубашку, мир немного вращается, а Гарри, удовлетворённо кивнув, выходит.  
Пожалуй, Эггси принял бы душ, но сил долго стоять под водой нет, поэтому он бредёт к ванне; идёт осторожно, стараясь не запачкать больше того самого ковра. Его хватает хотя бы на это — и на то, чтобы опуститься, держась за бортики.  
Он сидит, глядя на то, как вода закручивается спиралью, и не может пошевелиться. Тело само расслабляется всё сильнее, согревается,  
сразу начинают ныть мышцы, но почти приятно — объяснить, что не так, Эггси не смог бы, даже если бы Мерлин навёл на него пушку.  
Усталость вынуждает его закинуть голову на бортик.  
Он просыпается от прикосновения к груди — вскидывается, съезжает по ванне вниз, готовится к удару, опустившись под остывшую воду, но того не следует. Перед глазами мутно после сна, и Эггси смаргивает раз, другой, а потом различает Гарри.  
Сказать что-то не выходит: горло пересохло, а руки, ноги, всё тело разом неприятно зудит, тянет размокшая кожа.  
— У тебя губы синие, — говорит Гарри и выкручивает вентиль с горячей водой.  
Пока Эггси смотрит, как в сток уходит посеревшая от всей его грязи вода и набирается новая, Гарри пенит мочалку с таким методичным сосредоточением, словно ему нужно её долго пытать.  
Я сам, хочет сказать Эггси.  
— Я видел, как ты сам, — замечает Гарри, и Эггси всерьёз подозревает, что ему не рассказали о чипе, позволяющем читать мысли. — Садись.  
Ладонью он обхватывает его за шею, тянет вверх, чтобы Эггси всё-таки сел, и начинает отмывать — выводить на спине круги.  
Гарри подозрительно осторожен и так же подозрительно молчалив; он даже не в домашних штанах, нет, он в костюме, и Эггси заторможено говорит:  
— А где мой швейный набор? И, может, без пиджака удобнее?  
Наверное, он говорит что-то не то, потому что Гарри останавливается. Мочалка где-то под лопатками. Эггси чувствует, как по спине скатываются комья пены, и думает, что зря он вообще рот раскрыл. Сейчас Гарри вручит ему мочалку, кивнёт, раз уж проснулся, и уйдёт по своим важным сверхшпионским делам.  
И да, Гарри поднимается. Эггси совсем уже не хочет спать, когда видит, как тот откладывает мочалку на бортик, а потом сбрасывает пиджак на небольшую тумбу у умывальника и расстёгивает пуговицы на манжетах — и, не торопясь, закатывает рукава. Пальцы у Гарри в пене, края рубашки промокли, и Эггси смотрит на это, не моргая, и даже не сопротивляется, когда Гарри откидывает его на бортик ванны.  
Действительно. Чему удивляться. Ага.  
Твою мать.  
Он только успевает понадеяться, что хоть сейчас Мерлин не наблюдает: потому что сам Эггси смотрит, кажется, даже приоткрыв рот. Гарри с закатанными рукавами, — это, наверно, какое-то зашибенное нарушение этикета минимум по десяти пунктам.  
— Закрой рот, — советует Гарри, — пена попадёт.  
Эггси поспешно захлопывает рот, а Гарри выливает на ладонь шампунь и зарывается пальцами в короткие волосы, слегка царапая кожу.  
Тут он даже не спорит, что голову может помыть сам, потому что он не помнит, чтобы это бывало так приятно; он ведёт головой, утыкается носом в запястье Гарри, выдыхает.  
Наверное, он снова делает что-то не так, это в его крови, во всех дурных привычках, потому что Гарри замедляется. Словно сомневается — отстраниться или нет. Его пальцы опускаются чуть ниже, трут за ушами, и Эггси недовольно фыркает, мотает головой — пена падает на рубашку, на волосы Гарри, и, ауч, он снова посмел нарушить какие-то правила. Те самые, что запрещают ходить растрёпанным.  
Эггси даже поднимает руку, чтобы снять пену с волос, но руки у него тоже в пене, и вода течёт между пальцев. Это почему-то гипнотизирует, а Гарри, решив что-то для себя, продолжает — заводит пальцы на затылок, промывает и там. Он втирает шампунь, но Эггси ведёт головой вслед каждому движению, а приятная нега разливается теплом по телу.  
Когда Гарри выпрямляется, не говоря ни слова, наклоняется, опускает обе ладони ему на плечи, Эггси не сопротивляется.  
Он послушно ухает вниз, вода смыкается над его лицом, и если бы Гарри оставил бы его сейчас так, Эггси остался бы лежать.  
Если бы Гарри приказал ему.  
Вместо этого Гарри ещё раз проводит руками по его волосам: под водой прикосновения острее, громче, и Эггси оглушён. Он не сразу поднимается, не сразу понимает, что недостаточно воздуха. Но когда он всё же поднимается — быстро, шумно, расплёскивая воду в стороны, — на лице Гарри ему мерещится тень беспокойства.  
— Эггси, — начинает он.  
Эггси не слышит, что дальше.  
Ему кажется, он всё ещё под водой. Он смотрит на промокшую рубашку Гарри, он чувствует руки Гарри на шее, и, кажется, он очень, очень влип.  
Чужие ладони соскальзывают с шеи на плечи, сжимают крепче и опять же тянут вверх.  
— Вставай, — велит Гарри. Кажется, его голос звучит чуть хрипло. Может, это ему только кажется, может, всё из-за спёртого от пара воздуха, может, ему просто хочется слышать.  
А вот вставать — не очень. У него самого стоит. Ха, будто после всех чёртовых прикосновений могло быть иначе.  
— Вставай, — повторяет Гарри; это уже приказ, и тело слушается само; Эггси цепляется за бортики ванны, с усилием поднимается. Его шатает в первые секунды от слишком резкого движения и от слишком жаркого воздуха. Он невольно хватается за плечо Гарри, сжимает, а потом смотрит на мокрый отпечаток ладони на белой ткани и отпускает. Всё это время Гарри стоит, ждёт, пока он выровняется и смотрит — на лицо, глаз не опускает, будто знает, в каком состоянии сейчас Эггси, поэтому действует соответственно какому-то там кодексу, из которого Эггси сейчас не вспомнит всё равно ни строки.  
Гори этот кодекс синим пламенем.  
Мочалка ещё раз проходится по его груди, спускается к бедру, и Эггси молча ругается. Чёрт его знает, что это. Тест на сдержанность? На самообладание? С таким успехом, он провалил его раза три.  
Кожа на его пальцах уже давно сморщилась, поэтому, когда он проводит ладонью по лицу, забирает волосы назад, чтобы не скатывалось так много воды на глаза, то недовольно морщится. Собственное прикосновение не нравится Эггси — а вот прикосновение Гарри ему нравится слишком уж сильно, и, если того это смущает (обескураживает? раздражает?), он никак не показывает.  
Он отмывает бёдра, он отмывает ноги, равнодушно, внимательно, не пропуская и участка кожи, и всё, что остаётся Эггси, так это сцепить зубы и терпеть.  
Терпеть, потому что удовольствие, которое прокатывается по телу даже от простого давления мочалкой под коленом, больше напоминает пытку.  
Хорошо, что ему не нужно смотреть Гарри в глаза. Плохо, что перед глазами Гарри сейчас прямо свидетельство того, насколько Эггси хочется большего.  
Ещё он ждёт, что сейчас Гарри закончит и всё же уйдёт, поэтому, когда тот всё же откладывает мочалку, он снова ухватывается за его плечо, там, где ткань уже влажная. Но на этот раз не отпускает.  
И, наверно, это тоже как-то не по этикету, наверно, полагается спрашивать, но для него вопрос — это то, как он сейчас цепляет большим пальцем воротник Гарри, оттягивает его на себя. Он сдвигается чуть вперёд, почти вплотную. Рубашка у Гарри вся забрызгана. Сейчас самое время было бы её снять, думает Эггси, но вместо этого выжидает. Дышит тяжело, стоит тяжело, ещё немного — и осядет назад в воду, ведь ждать — самое сложное. Чёртовы манеры, чёртов этикет, кто же знал, что это может так заводить?  
Из-за ванны он возвышается — и смотреть сверху вниз непривычно, как непривычно для Гарри, должно быть, смотреть снизу вверх. Тот косится на руку, поджимает губы, вздыхает, и разобрать в этом эмоцию сложнее, чем пройти любой из тестов Мерлина.  
Мысль о Мерлине неуместная донельзя, и Эггси с нетерпением переступает с ноги на ногу, потому что при всей жаре на воздухе холоднее, чем в воде. И он думает уже отстраниться: случается, значит, ошибся, значит, неправильно всё, конечно, ему не привыкать, — когда Гарри говорит ему:  
— Садись.  
Он едва не падает в воду, цепляет пяткой пробку, чтобы слить всю эту мыльную муть, но не успевает разочароваться. Гарри присаживается на бортик, кладёт руку ему на согнутое колено, а потом опускает ниже, и у Эггси приливает жар к паху, Эггси выпрямляется весь, подбирается, вскидывает испуганный взгляд, а потом с шумом выпускает воздух.  
Рука Гарри уверенно опускается ему на член. Он сжимает крепко, уверенно, сначала просто сжимает, перебирает пальцами кожу, а потом ведёт ладонью вверх-вниз, и, чёрт, чёрт, Эггси просто не успевает реагировать.  
Он едва не смыкает колени, и другой рукой Гарри его от этого предусмотрительно удерживает.  
Распаренная кожа липнет к ванне, не даёт нормально выгнуться, вскинуть бёдра. Ему не хватает нормального контакта, а одной ладони мало, и он поднимает руку, хватается за рубашку Гарри, вытаскивает её из штанов. Вид у того совсем неприличный: он даже после взрыва гранаты не бывает таким встрёпанным, Эггси не может отвести взгляда.  
Гарри перехватывает его руку, сжимает пальцы на запястье, опускает обратно к бортику.  
— Ещё одно правило, — говорит он, и голос совершенно точно хриплый, теперь-то ему не кажется, — если кто-то оказывает тебе полезную услугу…  
Он не заканчивает, крепче сжимает пальцы, и на этот раз Эггси не удерживается от низкого стона, откидывает голову, как следует прикладываясь затылком о ванну. Но в его состоянии даже это уже не способно развеять туман в голове.  
Ему всё ещё нестерпимо хочется даже не выгнуться, просто податься бёдрами вперёд, просто толкнуться в подставленную руку, и плевать уже на контакт кожи с кожей, потому что…  
Твою мать.  
Кажется, он шепчет это вслух.  
Гарри обводит пальцем головку, Гарри задаёт темп, Гарри ведёт другой рукой от колена вниз по внутренней стороне бедра — и вода спустилась уже достаточно, чтобы Эггси чувствовал скатывающиеся капли.  
Ещё немного, и он сломает бортики ванны. Или сломается сам.  
Когда темп становится быстрее, Эггси срывается на стоны — он давит их в себе, чтобы не нарушать эту вакуумную тишину вокруг, но то и дело открывает рот, воздух вырывается со свистом, за воздухом по горлу идёт вибрация, и заканчивается всё банальным:  
— Чёрт. Чёрт.  
Эггси подаётся вперёд грудью и откидывает голову назад, стоит ему почувствовать руку на яйцах. Его пробирает крупной дрожью, жар дурманит, и Эггси не уверен: ему жарко от пара кругом или жарко, потому что его мнут, сжимают, растирают, быстрее и быстрее.  
Полезная услуга, чтоб её.  
— Чтоб её, — шепчет Эггси вслух.  
Он сжимает свои плечи своими же ладонями, сжимает больно, чтобы хоть немного растянуть удовольствие, потому что если не отвлечься, всё закончится прямо сейчас. Слишком быстро. Эггси нужно дольше.  
Гарри стискивает его сильнее, внутренней стороной бедра Эггси ощущает прикосновение металла. В этих часах, он помнит даже сейчас, даже едва соображая, яда достаточно, чтобы он или уснул, или умер, и эти часы елозят по его коже, пока Гарри вытворяет что-то пальцами, оттягивает крайнюю плоть, сдавливает.  
— Рано, — говорит Гарри.  
Тихое слово ввинчивается в голову приказом, и Эггси застывает, широко распахивает глаза, пытается сфокусироваться, но всё, что он видит, это размытое белое пятно на месте рубашки. Мир вращается, тело едва слушается, а в ощущениях он давно запутался, увяз, и Эггси запускает ладонь в свои мокрые ещё волосы и тянет за корни, терпит, потому что — рано.  
Рано.  
— Я досчитаю до трёх.  
Раз, говорит Гарри, и наклоняется ближе.  
Два, говорит он, ведёт другой, свободной рукой Эггси по шее. Эггси трётся щекой, до боли сжимает веки, прихватывает губами выставленный большой палец, вбирает его в рот.  
Пожалуйста.  
Он ждёт, что вот, сейчас, прямо сейчас, но оно не наступает, и Эггси тянет спину, каменеет всем телом, нижнюю губу ему оттягивают пальцем, шею сжимают сильнее, придавливают ногтями, и этого мало, нужно больше, хочется больше, когда уже…  
— Три, — говорит Гарри.  
Вакуумная тишина сходится до одного единственного звука.  
Это как прыжок с парашюта. Как погружение в воду. Эггси путает вверх с низом, он в невесомости, летит, падает, и колени у него подрагивают, пальцы соскальзывают, а дыхание спирает на несколько долгих секунд.  
Кажется, что прошла чёртова уйма времени, пока перед глазами перестают прыгать чёрные точки, хотя на деле, должно быть, ничего и вовсе не прошло.  
Его тяжёлое дыхание заглушает шум воды — Гарри снова открыл кран и включил душ. Вода тёплыми струйками стекает по телу; ему хочется сказать что-то про то, что все усилия Гарри по приведению его в порядок ушли в никуда, теперь снова помогать ему мыться заново, но язык не слушается.  
Усилием воли он открывает глаза. Гарри рассматривает его, словно не насмотрелся раньше.  
— С успешным выполнением задания, — говорит он, и Эггси сглатывает смешок.  
Всё-таки услуга или поощрение за выполнение команды?  
Гарри перехватывает его руку, тянет вверх с силой, пока Эггси нехотя не поднимается. Теперь ему уже просто приходится держаться за Гарри, колени как ватные, и, кажется, вот-вот снова накатит сон.  
Гарри помогает ему выбраться из ванны, накидывает огромное белое полотенце на голову, растирает волосы, а Эггси утыкается ему в шею и вздыхает.  
По его влажным волосам Гарри проводит раскрытой ладонью.  
— Пора в кровать, — командует он. Эггси что-то мычит в ответ, потому что он готов вернуться обратно в ванну и уснуть уже там.  
Он открывает один глаз.  
— А джентльмен, — бормочет он, — разве не должен оказывать ответную услугу?  
Он прижимается влажным бедром к брюкам Гарри, и да, ответная услуга там явно не помешала бы. Коротко вздохнув, Гарри крепко сжимает Эггси за предплечья.  
— Только когда джентльмен может стоять на ногах без сторонней поддержки.  
Что ж, думает Эггси, с этим можно жить.


End file.
